


How Could You Do This

by JoHalloway



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Episode: s11e16 Goodbye Farewell and Amen, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Involuntary Hospitalization, Mental Health Issues, Missing Scene, This is a BIG bummer, it’s not a fun time, no beta read we die like Captain Tuttle, please mind the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoHalloway/pseuds/JoHalloway
Summary: Pierce was rapidly becoming a loose cannon. Everyone knew this was far more serious than the times Dr. Freedman had come to them. He needed to be under Sidney’s care for a while... even if it was involuntary.Missing GFA scene
Relationships: B. J. Hunnicutt & Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	How Could You Do This

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Adriana for helping me and listening to me scream! 
> 
> Also I think we can all agree that this is Not how mental illness should be treated and that this is traumatic. I don’t agree with what I wrote. It’s about the DramaTM.

“What do you mean he’s not here?!”

The three MPs shifted uncomfortably. “I’m sorry, sir, but like we said, Major Freedman was called away due to an emergency,” one stammered.

“And this isn’t?” Potter prompted. “One of my surgeons nearly cut open a boy without anesthesia, and he doesn’t think there’s anything wrong with him! There’s no way in hell he’ll go without Freedman’s coaxing!”

“We know, sir,” explained the second MP. “We’re just doing what we’re-“

“I know, I know.” Potter’s eyes turned back to paper in his hands. Sidney had signed off on it, and he knew this needed to be done as quickly as possible. Pierce was rapidly becoming a loose cannon. Everyone knew this was far more serious than the times Dr. Freedman had come to them. He needed to be under Sidney’s care for a while... even if it was involuntary.

“Alright,” he sighed. “I should tell you, he’s not going to go easily.”

“We’re prepared for that. That’s why we were sent directly from the hospital. We’re quite used to dealing with... unruly soldiers... on a regular basis.”

That didn’t ease Potter’s mind at all. Pierce was a far cry from an average soldier, and he didn’t need to be ‘dealt with.’ But he did need to see Sidney pronto.

“Klinger!” The sergeant popped his head through the door.

“Yes sir?”

“Could you tell Hawkeye to report here immediately?”

Klinger cast a weary glance at the MPs, realization pulling his expression down. He knew what was going on. The whole camp probably suspected.

“...Yes sir.”

Klinger only made it a few steps outside before he saw Hawkeye strolling across the compound towards him, hands shoved in his pockets as usual. He couldn’t form the words. He didn’t know what to say. _Hey Captain Pierce, there’s a bunch of MPs waiting in Potter’s office for you!_ Like that wouldn’t send him running. For the past few days, the surgeon had been switching rapidly between apathy and delirium. Klinger just waved him over once he caught his eye.

Hawkeye entered Klinger’s office just as Potter opened the door to his own.

“Klinger, did my magazines ever—“ he stopped short when he saw the MPs in front of the colonel’s desk. “What’s going on here? Some kinda party I didn’t know about?”

“Captain Pierce, we-“ one of the MPs started, but Potter held up a hand to stop him.

“Hawkeye,” he said softly. “I’ve had a few phone calls with Sidney Freedman and we think it’d be best if you payed him a vis-“

“Ooooh no.” Hawkeye took a step back. “Nuh uh, you’re not sending me away for some nonsense no way.”

“Pierce-“

“What about my patients?! What about the kids that’ll wind up here in a few hours or days or weeks?!”

Potter took a deep breath, trying to control his own temper in order to deal with Hawkeye’s rising one.

“Just think of it as a sort of R&R-“

“What, where these goons take me to a bath house for shock treatment?! I’m completely fine and I’m _not going_.”

“Hawkeye, you don’t have an option. This is mandatory.” He held out the form for Hawkeye to see for himself, but it did no good. He barely glanced at it before he was running out the door, the three guests chasing after him.

“Let go of me!” Hawk swung a fist as one of the MPs caught him by the arm, but the second grabbed his other. “BEEJ!” He screamed out. He dug his heals into the ground. “There’s been a mistake there has to be! You can’t take me away!” He began to thrash and twist in the MPs arms as they struggled to drag him towards the truck they came in. “Margaret! Please! Somebody help!”

People where starting to run out of tents to see what was going on. Familiar faces looked on solemnly as he struggled to break free. “Are you two doctors? No! I am a doctor and there’s nothing wrong with me! Let me go!”

The third MP had opened the back doors of the truck and got into the drivers seat to start the engine. This couldn’t be happening. It couldn’t be real. He saw Margaret and BJ run out of post-op and started kicking harder. “MARGARET TELL THEM,” he pleaded. “TELL THEM THEY’RE WRONG.”

BJ looked on, horrified at what was taking place before him. He turned to Potter, who gave him a pointed look and a nod. BJ understood and disappeared back into the building.

Hawkeye managed to get free and scrambled towards Margaret, only to be caught a few yards away. “MARGARET PLEASE!” He grasped at the air as the grips on his upper arms tightened. Tears stained her cheeks and she covered her mouth was trembling. “WHY WONT ANYONE LISTEN TO ME?”

They were a few feet away from the truck when BJ came running towards them.

“Beej, please, you gotta help me. Tell them,” he rasped, gripping on to the sleeves of his lab coat. The MPs tried to peal his hands away but it only made him cling harder until he was hugging him. He held on to BJ for dear life and sobbed into his shoulder. They couldn’t do this. He couldn’t do this. He was afraid. He didn’t know what was happening-

“It’s okay Hawk. It’s going to be okay,” BJ soothed. And for a moment, he believed him.

But then Hawkeye felt a pinch.

He recoiled backwards, stunned. BJ was holding a small syringe and a pained expression was painted on his face.

“I CANT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!” He roared. The MPs caught him as he lunged towards BJ. “HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! YOU THINK IM CRAZY TOO?!”

“Hawk I’m so sorry-“ He would do anything to see his friend happy again. Even if it meant having the image of Hawkeye’s tearful, wild, betrayed eyes burned into his memory. He felt awful for hurting him like this, but he knew it was for his own good.

The MPs pushed Hawkeye into the back of the truck and locked it before joining the other in the front.

“PLEASE!” Hawkeye screamed as he banged on the small window. The truck started moving. He knew no one was coming to save him now. But he couldn’t stop pleading, even as his heart shattered into a thousand pieces. His banging became weaker as the drug started to kick in, and all he could do is gaze at his friends, his family, growing smaller in the distance, before he eventually crumpled and fell unconscious.


End file.
